Rock a Bye Baby
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Takes place after episode 10 of the first season of Total Drama, Chris assigns the two teams to care the babies of each team of their special challenge. The Killer Bass makes Duncan and Courtney the parents which they deny of them being the couple. Will they turned things up between them? Find out! R&R Duncney 3
1. Harold got punk'd

**Okay, you guys, I'm really sorry that I had been out of my upcoming stories due to my job, school and also my surgery. I had a writer's block. Months ago, I thought I was having chest pains but when I got into the hospital, they found an infection inside in the middle of my boobs because I had been scratching on it so I had surgery tho but it turned out okay. I was in the hospital for few days so the few weeks I had been on recovery until my wound was finally healed now. I was working in the Preschool and i started going to college now and I was very busy in there and at school. And that is really it.**

 **I decided to make a new story with TD old cast because I LOVED the old cast when the show started.**

 **This story takes place after Beth's elimination of the first season. I do NOT own Total Drama Series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harold Got Punk'd

At the Dock of Shame, the girls are swimming in the water when they noticed Harold is sleeping at the dock with his bunk-bed. He woked up when he heard the girls laughing.

"Good morning, Harold," Courtney and LeShawna teased him.

Harold saw his naked self and covers it with the pillow. "Eeek!"

Then Duncan, Geoff and Dj came over when they rowed with their boats.

"So learned your lesson, yet?" Duncan asked.

"Yes! Okay! Yes!" Harold yelled.

"Oh, we're gonna need more than that, man," Geoff said.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again!" the nerd yelled to the three guys. "I'll swear!"

"What the heck? I believe him," Geoff said as he handed Harold his bag full of clothes. "It's pleasure doing business with ya!"

The three guys laughed at Harold as the nerd ran into the Killer Bass' boy cabin.

The girls giggled at the boys' prank on Harold.

"That boy is something else," LeShawna giggled.

As the girls got up from the lake, Courtney was startled by Duncan's whistle. She screamed as she fell back in the water.

"Duncan, this is not funny!" she yelled angrily to the delinquent.

"Yes, it is, babe," he said. "You know you want me."

Courtney glared at him as Duncan and his friends rowed off the other side.

"Awww, you two are so cute together," Lindsay said happily.

Courtney got up from the water once again. "Duncan and I are not a couple."

"Come on, Court, don't deny it," Gwen teased. "You cuddled him back at the camping challenge."

"It was 'alleged cuddling'," Courtney denies it again.

"I wish you guys kiss already!" Sadie squealed.

"That would be romantic just like Tyler and I," Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, how many times to tell you not to think about the boy?" Heather yelled.

Lindsay looked at Heather sadly. Then LeShawna pushed the Queen Bee into the water and the girls laughed at her. Heather came out of the water and glared at the sister with the 'tude.

"That's what you get from the cooking challenge yesterday!" LeShawna yelled at Heather.

"You locked me in the freezer!" Heather yelled back.

"But you deserve it because you are being mean," Bridgette said.

"Are you kidding me? She's being mean to us since day one!" LeShawna make a point.

Heather walked away from the girls as she glares at them.

"I hope she gets voted off soon," Gwen said.

Then the girls heard the loudspeaker from Chris.

"OKAY CAMPERS, YOUR CHALLENGE BEGINS IN 30 MINUTES! COME TO THE MESS HALL PROTO! MCLEAN OUT!"

"I wonder the challenge is going to be this time," Courtney suggested.

Then she heard the voice from the bad boy.

"Don't know, don't care, sweetheart. You'll wait and find out. Oh and one more thing Princess."

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"I hope you'll make out with me babe," Duncan teased as Courtney was blushed and glared at him.

"Screw you Duncan!" Courtney yelled angrily.

Then the campers headed off to the Mess Hall to find out about Chris' upcoming challenge.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the end of the first chapter. I will post more as soon as I can.**

 **Till then, review people!**


	2. Baby challenge

**Okay, guys, this is my second chapter of Rock a Bye Baby and things will be turning up right now!**

 **I don't own Total Drama!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The 11 remaining campers went to the Mess Hall to find Chris about to announce the challenge.

"Okay, campers, I have a very special challenge for you," he said.

"IT IS EATING ICE CREAM CONTEST?!" Owen asked happily.

"Not really, Owen," Chris said.

* * *

 **Confessional Can: Owen**

"Awww. I was hoping for the eating challenge. One time I won the hot dog eating contest and I won the ice cream eating contest. Mmmmmm! I love food." Owen said.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Two teams will be assigned to take care a baby for one week. The Screaming Gophers will be have a baby boy, The Killer Bass will be have a baby girl," Chris explained. "Oh, Chef."

Chef Hatchet came over with the baby boy and the baby girl in the colored carriers.

"Gophers, here's your baby boy." Chris handed the Gophers the baby boy and then he handed the Bass the girl. "Bass, here's your baby girl."

Courtney and her teammates looked at the infant. She has black hair, blue eyes and she wears pink baby clothes with a pink blanket wrapped around her small body.

"Oh my gosh, she looked so cute!" Sadie said.

"Yep. She is," Bridgette smiled.

The baby looked at the seven people and happily cooed at them.

"Little dudette says she is happy to see us," Geoff said.

"If you see babies, I see dirty diapers," Duncan said.

The baby girl laughed at Duncan's comment.

"Where the two babies come from?" Lindsay asked.

"You see, when two people really each other-" Owen was interrupt by the host, the chef and the campers yelled his name at him. "Sorry."

"These two came from the interns. Now I will announced the parents who be watching the babies right now," Chris said. "The Gopher parents will be… Trent and Gwen!"

* * *

 **Confessional Can:**

 **Gwen**

"I always have a soft spot for kids sometimes. This challenge will be easy because Trent and I will be very great babysitters for the baby." she said as she blushed about the guy who is crushing since she came in the island, Trent.

 **Lindsay**

"Seriously, where the babies come from?" Lindsay asked.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Trent and Gwen looked at each other as she held the baby boy and they're blushing!

"And the Bass parents will be… Duncan and Courtney!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?!" the CIT yelled. "There is **no way** I can paired up with the rebellious delinquent! He's so immature!"

"Don't deny it, Courtney," Chris said. "We caught on camera and we saw you cuddling Duncan during the camping challenge and you two were paired up during the last challenge. You two are so cute!" He laughed.

The delinquent put his arm around Courtney but she pushed his arm away from her. "I guess you and me will play Mommy and Daddy now." He smirked.

"No!"

"Please, Courtney, for the team," Geoff said.

Duncan and Geoff do their an innocent, pleading look since the last challenge.

Courtney looked at them and finally gives in. "Okay, fine," she said and she made a warning to Duncan. "Push me again, you are **so** gonna get it!"

"Get what, a kiss?" Duncan teased her.

* * *

 **Confessional Can:**

 **Courtney**

"I think the challenge will be worth it as long as Duncan won't push me around and calling me pet names," she said. "I hate him so much and I swear I-" She was interrupted by Duncan knocking on the door.

"Hey babe!" Duncan said. "Are you finish in here?"

"Just about done," Courtney growled. "Like I said, he's so gonna get it."

 **End confessional**

* * *

Courtney glared at Duncan as she accepts the parents' offer.

"She wants me," he said at Geoff as he waited for the knuckle-touch from him.

"No doubt," the party guy said as he and Duncan knuckle-touched.

"Ready for the big good news?" Chris asked. The campers nodded.

"This week, no one will be kicked off," he said as the campers cheered. "The winner team will be spending 5 days in Hawaii! The losing team will be spending 5 days with Chef."

Chef Hatchet laughs evilly as the campers gasped.

"We are going to win the challenge as long as the baby and LeShawna doesn't cry about it," Heather teased.

* * *

 **Confessional Can:**

 **LeShawna**

"That girl is getting on my last nerve!" she said about Heather.

 **End confessional**

* * *

"Let the challenge begin! Have fun!" Chris said as he and Chef left.

The Gophers left to give the other team some time to name the baby girl.

"I bet taking care the baby will be fun," Bridgette said.

"I agree so," DJ said. "What should we name her?"

"How about Alicia?" Courtney suggested.

"Princess, there's no way we name the kid that uptight sissy name," Duncan said.

"Oh really?" Courtney was getting close about to punch Duncan in the groin again from the deer hunt challenge.

"Well, how about Ivy?" Sadie asked.

"No."

"Kelly?" Bridgette asked.

"No."

"Keyshia?" DJ asked.

"No."

"Hannah?" Geoff asked.

"No."

"Fiona?" Harold asked.

His team looked at him with annoyance.

"No way, dude!" Geoff said.

"It's a pretty name. Gosh!"

The Killer Bass looked at Duncan for him to give his one more suggestion to name the baby.

"What?" he asked.

"Any ideas, Duncan?" Bridgette asked.

"Nah, I'm not even gonna say it," Duncan said.

"What is it, dude?" Geoff said.

"Whatever it is, it's okay," Sadie said.

"Okay, fine, it's Brianna," the bad boy commented.

Courtney looked at Duncan with a smile. "It's perfect."

"No, it's not."

The baby cooed at Duncan's idea of the name 'Brianna'.

"I think she likes it too," Bridgette said as she smiled at the baby girl and held her in her arms.

The baby girl uses her hand to grab Duncan's index finger. The bad boy looked at 'Brianna' with a smile.

"Well, Brianna, I guess you're in," he said. He cooed at Brianna as she laughed.

"Softie," Courtney teased.

"Shut it," he said to her angrily.

* * *

 **Confessional Can:**

 **Duncan**

"I'm no softie. I'm the bad boy because I did some things and I also went to juvie." He said.

 **Courtney**

"I know Duncan's hiding something, I can tell and I will find out." she said with a smile.

 **End confessional**

* * *

Brianna felt a funny feeling with her tummy and she barfs on Harold!

"GROSS!" the nerd shouted.

"Looks like Harold already had a puke-fest!" Duncan teased.

The team except Harold laughed.

"What a loser!" the bad boy laughed.

The Killer Bass left with Brianna who is held in Courtney's arms as Harold yelled angrily, "Idiots!"

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible.**

 **Review!**


	3. Babies, Names & Diapers, Oh My!

**Okay, guys, this is my third chapter of Rock a Bye Baby and I'm tired and pissed off that college started right now!**

 **I don't own Total Drama!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Babies, Names & Diapers, Oh My!

The Screaming Gophers are in their boys' side of the cabin with the baby boy.

"We need something for him to sleep in," Gwen said.

Owen have a crib, put it down on the ground and put the baby in it.

"There you go, it's the best seat in the house," he said with a laugh.

Heather rolled her eyes.

Lindsay stares at the baby boy. "Awwww!" she squealed. "He's so cute!"

* * *

 **Confessional Can: Lindsay**

"I love babies so much because they're cute but they're gross when they puke sometimes," she said. "The baby reminds me of Tyler! Who's Tyler?"

 **End confessional**

* * *

"What should we name him?" LeShawna asked.

"How about Mac?" Owen suggested.

"Great, Owen we could name after the food or baked good," Heather said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was hungry," the fat blonde said.

"No. How about Patrick?" Lindsay suggested.

"No."

"How about Ethan?" Gwen suggested.

And after a while, the team liked the name 'Ethan'.

"Good idea, girl," LeShawna said.

Lindsay went to Ethan and cooed at him. "We named you Ethan. Is it cool?"

* * *

 **Confessional Can: Gwen**

"I have to do something," she said "Otherwise, the others would keep naming the baby suggestions for hours."

 **End confessional**

* * *

Owen held Ethan in his arms.

"Hey, fella," he said as he tickled him.

Then, Ethan pulled his finger and he farted. The two laughed when they did.

"Hey, he takes after me!" Owen laughed.

The Gophers are even disgusted of Owen and Ethan's farts.

"Ewww!" Lindsay and Heather yelled.

* * *

 **Confessional Can: Heather**

"THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!" Heather yelled in anger.

 **End confessional**

* * *

The Killer Bass are in the girls' side of the cabin with the baby girl, Brianna, who is in her crib.

"Welcome to our team, Brianna," Bridgette announced.

Brianna made a happy sound at the team.

"Let me see, Bridge," Geoff said as he sticks his whole head inside the crib. "Hey, she's cute."

He let his head out of the crib to find his face covered in baby spit.

"That's gross, man," DJ said.

"Maybe she's hungry," Sadie commented as she took off Brianna off the crib and sat her down in the baby high chair.

Then the delinquent offers a bag of peanut M&M's for Brianna.

"How would you like some M&M's. They're peanuts," he suggested as Brianna yelped.

"Duncan, are you crazy?" Courtney yelled. "That is so not right for the baby."

"Chillax, babe, I don't why I was thinking," Duncan said as he offered the baby a different bag of M&M's and they're milk chocolate. "Maybe she needs a different kind of M&M's."

Brianna made an angry sound that she doesn't want those.

"She can't chew because she doesn't have teeth," Courtney explained.

Duncan shrugged as he ate the pieces of chocolate M&M's.

Then Geoff offers a muffin. "Let's try a muffin!"

Brianna hisses at the male blonde.

Then Sadie hands a bowl of cherry jello. "Jello?"

The baby girl shook her head as she said, "Unh-unh."

Bridgette finds a baby food from the baby bag. "Guys, I found some baby food that Chris left for us."

"That might work," the CIT said happily as she got the carrot baby food. "Because babies loves baby food instead of candy, muffins and jellos."

Courtney cooed at the infant and tried to feed her but no chance.

"Come on, sweetie, you like it," she said. "Now watch this."

She feeds the baby food… right into Duncan's mouth! The teammates except Duncan laughed.

"Smile, the baby is watching you," Bridgette teased.

Duncan nervously smiled at Brianna.

"And now she's waiting for the bad boy to swallow," Harold teased.

The bad boy slowly swallowed the baby food as he smiled. "That stuff's terrible."

* * *

 **Confessional Can: Duncan**

Duncan started puking in the toilet due to the baby food.

 **Confessional Can: Courtney**

Courtney started laughing when Duncan ate the baby food.

 **End confessional**

* * *

Courtney giggled as the baby excitingly made a sound that she want her food. She feeds the baby with her plastic spoon. When she's done feeding Brianna, DJ and Geoff changed Brianna's messy baby clothes leaving her with a diaper and a baby dress.

Harold put Brianna back in the crib as the baby fell asleep.

The Killer Bass stared at the sleeping baby.

"Awww, she's so cute when she's asleep," Courtney said sweetly.

"Maybe we should leave when she's asleep, guys," DJ said.

"Okay," Sadie whispered.

The team went outside of the cabin leaving Brianna asleep.

Courtney giggled at Duncan.

"Why did you do that, Princess?" he asked.

Courtney smiled at the bad boy. "To teach you a lesson."

The bad boy rolled his eyes as he and Geoff went to play a prank on Harold as usual.

* * *

Later, outside the cabin, Duncan and Geoff heard the crying and went to their girls' side of their teams' cabin and found that the crying was coming from Brianna. After trying everything they can think of to stop her from crying, there was only one thing left to check.

"Hey, dude, what if she needs to be changed?" Geoff asked.

Duncan's eyes were popped open and he pushed Geoff closer to the baby.

"Well, check it out," he said.

"Why do I have to check, man? You check!"

"Because you're more closer to crib!"

Geoff couldn't argue with him there. So, he slowly inched his hand down into the crib and checked Brianna's diaper. He felt that it was definitely a warm feeling from it.

"Uh...yeah...she's lucky," he said awkwardly. "Now, what do we do? I never changed a diaper before"

Duncan moved closer and picked up Brianna by her arms.

"Come here, babe. Well, I'll take one end and you take the other," he said while Geoff took a hold of her legs and they both hurried to the Mess Hall to change Brianna.

"Okay, okay, watch your step! Step one, step two, step one, step two, step one, step two, step one, step two!"

As Duncan and Geoff were going into the kitchen, Sadie looked up from the beach and said to herself while following them.

"Showtime!" she said as she ran into the camp's kitchen and found the two boys near the counter.

"Okay, we have to set her down," Geoff said.

Duncan looked around the kitchen until he found a big empty pot in the cabinet. He grabbed it and placed it in front of Geoff. "Place her inside there."

Sadie was now sitting in one of the chairs watching what the boys were going to do to her teams' baby girl.

"Oh my Gosh! Are you guys going to cook Brianna?" she asked.

"No, we're changing her diaper," Geoff explained.

Sadie raised an eyebrow and looked at them both like they were weird. "Oh, then how do you roast a turkey?" she asked again.

Duncan raised an eyebrow of his own as he looked at Katie's best friend. "Sadie, Geoff and I are busy. Geoff, strip her."

Taking a hold of the diaper, Geoff removed it from Brianna's bottom. The only thing he couldn't figure out was where to place the disposed diaper. So, he found a container on the counter and placed it inside, sealing it with a lid.

Duncan seen what he just did and nodded at him. "That works, man, keep it fresh," he said sarcastically.

"Okay, now what?"

"Well, we have to clean her butt...with what if I may ask?" Duncan searched around until he turned to the sink getting an idea. He took the sprinkler connected to the sink and switched it to spray. "Alright dude, hold her up while I sprinkle her," Geoff took Brianna out of the pot and held her as he waited for Duncan to get ready. Sadie was just shaking her head not believing what she was seeing.

"DUNCAN, you're missing, you're MISSING!" Geoff yelled. Duncan had aimed the sprinkler the wrong way and he turned down the water to a low pressure, "Right, gently, gently..." Duncan gently sprinkled drops of water onto Brianna's little butt. After her butt was cleaned, Duncan turned off the water.

"Okay, now we have to dry her, let's use this little fan," Duncan grabbed the portable fan and aimed it at Brianna's bottom. Sadie slapped her hand on her forehead. Then, when she was dry, Geoff looked around for an extra diaper, but couldn't find one so he and Duncan used the next best thing.

"Hey Duncan, how about we use paper towels? Twice the absorption," Geoff said as Duncan grinned and nodded.

"Love how you think, my man," He grabbed the roll of paper towels and used it to spin it around Brianna's bottom like a diaper. It was then that they sighed in relief and placed her down on the counter.

"Yeah, The diaper is changed!" Geoff yelled happily.

Then they heard an angry voice from the CIT brunette.

"What are you guys doing?!" Courtney ran to Brianna, took one of the clean diapers out and changed her.

"Relax, babe," Duncan said. "Geoff and I just changed her diaper."

"In the wrong way," she said angrily.

Sadie showed the diapers to the two guys. "Courtney's right, next time, try these."

Duncan and Geoff looked shocked.

"Sadie, why didn't you just tell us at first?" Duncan asked.

"Nobody asked me."

Courtney took the baby from Duncan and held her to her side. "What are you trying to do? Get in trouble?"

"I didn't know you care, Princess."

Duncan smirked at Courtney as she stormed off outside.

"Wow, poor girl," Duncan teased.

* * *

End of chapter 3! Review!


	4. Little Angel

**Chapter 4 of Rock a Bye Baby is up after a very very big delay!**

 **I do not own Total Drama Series!**

 **Read &Review!**

* * *

Little Angel

The 13 remaining campers spend almost a week taking care of the babies, Ethan and Brianna. The next morning at camp, Chris woke up the campers and two babies with his own blow horn.

"Ooohhh, I hate this guy," LeShawna muttered. "Woke me up again...!"

"Good morning, Campers!" He yelled. "Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

The tired campers walked into the kitchen with Courtney holding Brianna and Gwen holding Ethan.

"So tired," DJ commented.

"The babies kept us up of their crying," Gwen explained.

"Awww, my eyes has their own bags now," Lindsay whined, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"This is even way worse than Harold's loud snoring," Duncan muttered.

"I have a medical condition," Harold said angrily. "Gosh!"

They came over as they noticed the bunch of food that is on the table.

"Alright!" Geoff cheered.

"Look it all the food!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, all this parenting stuff makes me hungry," Owen said.

He lifted the table up as all the food slides down into mouth and he burped.

"Owen!" They yelled angrily at him.

"What? Can a guy eat some breakfast around here?"

Ethan, who is in Gwen's arms, woke up due to Owen's big burp and so does Brianna in Courtney's arms.

"Look, they're finally up after keeping us up all night," Courtney said.

"Please, those babies ruined my beauty sleep and I hate insomnia!" Heather said.

"Look, you didn't help with Ethan, leaving us to do the work," LeShawna argued.

"Shut up, you big f-," Heather began.

"Oh, no no no no no," LeShawna said. "You do not wanna finish that sentence."

Ethan blows a raspberry at the queen bee and everyone laughed as Heather glared at them.

* * *

 **Confession Cam: Heather**

 **"** Babies are the worst, even LeShawna cause she's a royal pain in the butt," she said angrily.

 **End confessional**

* * *

Chris came into the main lodge and said, "Good morning, campers, hope you slept well. You all look like death."

"Stuff it, McLean," Gwen muttered angrily.

"Okay, campers, today's the last day of you babysitting these babies!" He announced.

"Awww, I just knitted these booties for Ethan, Chip," Lindsay whined, as she showed her blue booties for Ethan.

"Lindsay, it's Chris," Chris said. "Remember, first team with a baby unharmed win, the loser with a harmed baby stays at camp with Chef. Have fun!"

Courtney is about to feed Brianna again with baby food.

"Okay, baby girl," she said as Brianna cooed of happiness. "I got your favorite, strawberry and bananas."

"Don't tell me you are going to feed me again cause that was disgusting," Duncan said.

"Duncan, it was peas and carrots yesterday so shut up," she said angrily.

"Hey, Princess, you know it will be more sweet that you'll kiss me," Duncan teased.

Courtney glares at the bad boy. "Stop calling me Princess and leave me alone."

"Told ya she digs me, man," Duncan whispered to Geoff who fist bump each other.

* * *

 **Confession Cam: Duncan**

The bad boy just winked at the whole viewers about his relationship with Courtney.

 **End confessional**

* * *

The campers heard a huge burp from Owen again and the two babies laughed as they gave their little burps as well.

"Hey, they learned the burps from me," Owen laughed.

"Disgusting," Heather said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Confession Can: Owen**

"Mmmmm! Pancakes!" he giggled as he rubs his big belly.

 **End confessional**

* * *

At the Killer Bass cabin, Courtney and Bridgette are playing Patty cake game with Brianna.

The baby girl laughed at the both girls as the Patty cake was finished.

"Bridgette, do you think something happen about someone I love?" she asked.

"I know you and Duncan like each other since the camp out thing," she commented as she got Brianna in her lap. "Geoff told me that you helped Duncan conquer his fear and I see you two paired up in the last challenge."

"I know but what if he's hitting on me?" she said.

"He's not," she said. "You and Duncan like each other."

"But I don't like him," she replied.

She tried to deny it but there's no stopping her. She loves Duncan now!

"Okay, okay, I love Duncan," she said.

Bridgette smiled brightly at her best friend. "Awww, Courtney, I know you and Duncan will be a cute couple one day."

Courtney hugged the surfer girl without hurting Brianna. "Thanks, Bridge."

Brianna squealed happily after Courtney admitted her love with Duncan.

"Even she is now supporting of me loving Duncan," the CIT girl commented.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Duncan, Geoff and DJ are at the lake finished their prank on Harold replacing his tanning oil with cooking oil.

"This will definitely cook him up," the bad boy teased as the boys giggled.

Then, the boys heard a scream from the nerd as he ran to the ocean to cool him off.

"He's now the hot dog now!" Geoff laughed.

Harold, who is now on fire, ran into the lake where he began to cool off in the water. He came out of the water and said angrily to the boys, "Idiots!"

The beep came from Duncan's cell phone and it says Courtney wants to meet with him tonight.

"Why does Courtney want to meet you, man?" DJ asked.

"Probably a date, finally she asked me out," Duncan said happily.

* * *

 **Confession Cam: Duncan**

"Princess wants to meet me at the cabin, huh? Sounds like a date to me." He teased.

 **Confession Cam: Geoff**

"She wants him," the party boy pointed out.

 **End confessional**

* * *

That night, Courtney is at the girls' side of the cabin when Duncan came in.

"Princess!" He said excitedly.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I wish you can stop calling me that pet name."

"Why are you being so uptight all the time?" The bad boy asked.

"I am not uptight," she pointed out.

"Whatever, you always uptight as usual, sweetheart."

"Ugh! Duncan, sometimes I can't even stand you..." She muttered angrily.

"Why did you called me here?" He asked.

"Did you help at all with Brianna? Like cleaning her, playing with her and some things?" Courtney asked without getting mad at him.

"Yeah, I did. Me, Geoff and DJ played with her this morning," Duncan said.

"I gotta admit this changing diaper thing, you learned this from the TV," Courtney giggled. "But I don't understand that Chris paired us up. And he got us the parenting thing."

"But I'm in the cabin with you, huh?" He said in his sexy voice which made Courtney smiled and blushed a little.

"Well... "

The conversation is now interrupted by Brianna's crying.

"Uh, oh. The little angel is up," Duncan said.

"Little angel?" Courtney asked.

"I gave a pet name for her," he said. "It just came up from my head."

Duncan and Courtney came towards the baby's crib and the brunette lift the baby girl and held her in her arms.

"What's wrong, baby goo?" She cooed as Brianna whined.

"I think she's hungry, sweetheart," Duncan informed her.

The bad boy took Brianna from Courtney as she is making the formula in the baby bottle. After she was finished, she handed to Duncan and he placed the top of the bottle onto Brianna's small mouth as she began to drink slowly. He set the bottle in on the counter when she finished.

Courtney took her from Duncan rocked her in her arms. As she was rubbing her back, she began to hum a sweet lullaby.

The baby made a sweet smile on her face and she looked at Duncan and Courtney. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep in Courtney's arms. The CIT put the baby into the crib and she and the bad boy looked at her with sweet smiles before leaving the cabin.

Duncan and Courtney are at the dock of shame, staring at the lake.

"Thanks for helping me out, Duncan," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I ain't no softy," he said.

Courtney giggled as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

* * *

Heather and Lindsay are in front of the Killer Bass' cabin.

"Why are we here again?" Lindsay asked.

The queen bee glared at her as she groaned. "To make those fishheads lose the challenge!" She said. "Ok so here's our plan! I want you to go in that cabin and free the baby girl. I'll stay here to be on the lookout!"

Lindsay goes in the other teams cabin and shuts the door. She then walked to the crib and frees Brianna, who is now been woken up from her slumber.

Brianna began to crawl and went outside of the cabin as Heather opened the door.

"Should I free Ethan, too?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't made me get enough sleep last night," Heather said.

Then the queen bee did the same thing like Lindsay did as Ethan woke up and began to crawl out of the door.

* * *

 **Confession Can: Heather**

"Yes!" She cheered **.**

 **End confessional**

* * *

Later at night, Duncan and Courtney heard a loud scream that belonged to Bridgette. They went to the cabin to meet with their teammates.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked.

"Brianna is gone!" Bridgette shouted.

"So does Ethan!" The voice belonged to Trent as he and his team except Heather came out of the Gophers cabin.

"How can they be gone?" Duncan asked.

"I know! They probably got lost in the forest," Sadie explained.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed.

"We gotta find them!" Gwen said worriedly.

"Let's go!" Courtney yelled as they went into the forest to find Ethan and Brianna.

* * *

Oh, no! Can they find the babies before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter of Rock a Bye Baby!

Review!


	5. Hide n Seek

**Chapter 5 of Rock a Bye Baby is up right now after a very BIG long delay!**

 **Last time, as Courtney is about to confess her feelings for Duncan, the babies Ethan and Brianna began to wonder off in the woods! Can the team find the two rugrats? Find out!**

* * *

Hide n Seek

The Killer Bass run down in the woods looking for Brianna while the Screaming Gophers are searching for Ethan.

"This is like the time when me and Katie got lost together during the camping challenge," Sadie explained.

"But we lost, remember?" Harold said.

"I know, right?" Katie's best friend said sadly. "I miss Katie."

"It's so dark out there, man," DJ said.

"Don't worry, dude, we find Brianna and go back to camp," Geoff comforted DJ.

"I know but the woods are kinda super spooky," the black male whimpered.

"Please, I don't wanna be all alone in the woods at night," the surfer girl said.

The party teen held Bridgette's hand and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Bridge, you will stay with me this entire time."

Bridgette gave a supporting smile at her crush.

"Duncan, I hope Brianna's okay out there," the CIT said. "I'm worried about her."

"I hope she is, Court," he said. "I don't like when babies get lost. I just can't imagine what would happen to her."

* * *

At the other side of the woods, the Screaming Gophers looked for Ethan.

"Hurry, we gotta find Eric!" Lindsay said.

"It's Ethan, Lindsay, you know it." Heather muttered.

"Ohhhhhh!" Lindsay said.

* * *

Confessional Can: Heather

"It's like talking to an eggplant!" She said angrily.

End of Confessional Can

* * *

While her teammates are looking for Ethan, Heather wasn't doing anything and was just not helping her team find Ethan.

"Yo! How long are you gonna be lazy?" LeShawna exclaimed. "We need more help!"

"Shut up, you big ugly girl!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?! OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" LeShawna yelled at Heather angrily as she's walking closer to her while rolling up her sleeves to beat her up. "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ANYTHING YET! I'LL SHOW YOU BIG, BABY!"

"Bring it on!" Heather shouted.

She was about to at her and LeShawna was about to hit her too. Owen and Trent pulled her away.

"OH YEAH! YOU WANT SOME THIS?! WELL COME ON THEN!"

"We don't have time for this, guys," Trent said. "We gonna find Ethan before bad things happen!"

"Trent's right, let's continue the search party," Gwen replied.

"Oh! Can we have some cake and balloons?" Lindsay asked excitedly.

"I hope it's a big chocolate cake!" Owen said.

"No, a search party group of people organized to look for someone that is lost," Trent explained.

"Awww... " Owen sighed in disappointment.

Just then, the Gophers heard a bear roar out here in the forest as it came out.

"It's the bear!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Probably wants to eat us!" Gwen yelled.

"It's really Izzy playing a trick again," Owen said as he walked to the bear. "Hi, Izzy."

The bear roared angrily at Owen.

"That's not Izzy!" he yelled. "RUN!"

The Screaming Gophers run away from the brown bear.

"This is all your fault, you big idiot!" Heather shouted angrily at Owen.

"Sorry, I thought, it was Izzy!"

Then, the fat party dude is now joined a series of painful landings off a cliff including a lamb, a fire and a metal and he landed on the ground.

"Ohhh, my spine!" he yelled.

Later, his teammates joined him on the ground as he got up.

"Are you okay, Omar?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Owen said. "Oww, that smarts."

"Hey, guys, look!" LeShawna exclaimed as they saw Ethan playing with mud, almost got harmed by a bear.

"We found him!" Lindsay said.

"But he's in trouble, we got to save him!" Gwen said.

Trent ran and got Ethan off the mud pile before the bear noticed him and Gwen smiled at him.

* * *

Confessional Can: Gwen

"It was so sweet of him to help before he is an amazing person," she said as she blushed. "Please don't tell him I said that."

End confessional

* * *

"Holy Lola, Ethan got some minor bear scratches on him," Owen exclaimed.

"We gotta take him back to our cabin!" Gwen said.

"As long this poopy boy doesn't wake up and cry again," Heather said angrily.

Just then, LeShawna pushed the queen bee in the mud.

"Aaaaahhh! My outfit!" she screamed.

* * *

Confessional Can: Gwen

Gwen sighs in happiness as she she said, "Sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie!" she looks up and gives two thumbs up!

Confession Can: LeShawna

"I had to do that to her!" she said angrily about Heather. "The girl was making everyone trip!"

Confession Can: Lindsay

"I can't believe she threw her in the mud pile!" she laughed. "THAT WAS SO COOL….!" Suddenly, she stops laughing. "She's not gonna see this is she?"

End of Confessional Can

* * *

Back to the Killer Bass where they continued to search for Brianna. Just then, the baby girl's babbling intensifies, which makes the Bass finally stop running and listen to it.

"What was that?" DJ asked.

"Ugh! There's that stupid noise again!" Duncan said angrily.

"Duncan, that's not a stupid noise," Courtney said. "That's Brianna crawling on the tree and is now about to jump out of that branch."

The Killer Bass see Brianna crawling on the edge of the tree branch, ready to fall. All at once, They are struck by what's happening.

"BRIANNA!" They screamed.

As Brianna began to fall, Courtney run over to the tree and caught her in her arms.

"Got you! You're safe!" she hugged the safe baby girl as the baby cooed happily at Courtney.

"All right!" DJ cheered.

"Way a go!" Bridgette said happily.

* * *

Confessional Can: Duncan

"I'm surprised that Princess caught Brianna," he said. "To be honest, though, I think she's going to be a beautiful mother." Then he blushed what he had said and goes in front of the camera angrily. "Don't tell her about this or you're dead! Got that?"

End confessional

* * *

"Quick, let's go back to the cabin away from the scary woods!" DJ panicked.

"Dude, we'll be fine, it's not like we're about to capture by a grizzly bear," Geoff said.

"He's right, let's go back," Bridgette said.

As the Killer Bass began to walk back to their cabin, Duncan held Courtney's hand. The brunette looked at this and blushed, along with the bad boy as the smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Chris called both teams to the mess hall and both teams sat their tables with their babies.

"Okay, campers, let's your babies," Chris said. "Gophers, you're up!"

Lindsay showed Ethan to the host of the show, who still covered of minor bear scratches and mud.

"Yeah, he looks harmed," he said.

"Because he got lost in the forest last night," Owen said.

"So was Brianna," Harold said.

"Question: how did the babies got lost last night?" Sadie asked.

"OH OH I KNOW!" Lindsay jumped up. "Her plan was to make the babies get lost in the forest so Heather will get some sleep!" Then she looked at an angry Heather and cringes. "Ohhhh now I just remember the part that if I tell anyone than I am in trouble. Oops sorry Heather."

* * *

Confession can: Gwen

"That little witch!" she yelled angrily.

Confession can: Courtney

"I can't believe she did that!" she shouted. "She's real pain of the butt!" Then she heard a knock from LeShawna.

"Thank you!" she yelled from outside.

End of confessional can

* * *

"Well, since the Gophers' baby looked harmed and covered with mud, the winner is the Killer Bass!" Chris announced.

The Killer Bass cheered about the win of the challenge. Geoff swinged his signature hat and Courtney and Bridgette hugged each other.

"Killer Bass will enjoy their reward and Screaming Gopher will be staying with Chef," Chris said.

"It's impossible! WHHHHYYY?!" Owen cried loudly.

"As for Heather, back to the freezer for you!" LeShawna said angrily.

Leshawna and Gwen pick up Heather and carry her into the kitchen. They throw her into the freezer and lock her in there.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

LeShawna and Gwen give each other a high five and walk back to their table and laugh their heads off.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Finally finished with another chapter and i'll be working on my last chapter of Rock a Bye Baby about Killer Bass vacation and another Duncney chapter!**

 **Leave some nice reviews!**


End file.
